Carta para una hermana
by La pingu98
Summary: Una carta para mi mejor amiga. La vida no es nada fácil y personas como tu y yo lo sabemos bien... llegamos a odiar, a querer, a sufrir, a reír... Yo nunca quise que tu historia sea lo que es... pero quiero ayudarte a superarlo y cerrar esas heridas que tanto te hacen daño y dejes de abrirte nuevas. No más sufrimiento! nunca olvides que te quiero y estoy aquí... y no te dejaré.


No puedo recordar el día que te conocí, pero puedo recordar que desde siempre nuestra amistad fue muy cercana.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me confesaste que al conocerme te intimide sin siquiera yo notarlo... eras una niña muy tímida pero me caíste bien desde el inicio, pero debido a tu timidez y desconfianza solo yo y mi mejor amiga de ese entonces contábamos como amigas para ti ya que no hablabas con nadie más. Poco a poco te fuiste abriendo para mostrar a una chica que seguía siendo algo tímida y penosa, pero también demostraste ser una chica con sentido del humor, exagerada, gritona, infantil, soñadora, sensible (tal vez demasiado), y reservada.

Me mostrabas tímidamente las cosas que te gustaban, desde música, anime, manga, tu gusto por escribir historias y dibujar historietas, y ser escritora de libros o de historias para los animes en un futuro... aunque hubiese algún detalle que no me agradara o no estuviera del todo de acuerdo, callaba, porque el verte feliz me hacía sentir bien (aunque cabe decir que casi nunca tenía que callar algo ya que coincidíamos mucho en gustos). Salimos de primaria. Te convertiste en mi mejor amiga y hermana mayor. Descubrí en cierto momento otra parte de ti: tu pasado era una sombra que te molestaba día y noche, tu casa un lugar intranquilo... esto te había vuelto alguien acomplejada y muy sensible, alguien que ocultaba sus sentimientos a los demás con risa y gritos de niñita berrinchuda y a veces algo exagerada en modo de juego.

Los años pasaron y nos volvimos inseparables. Corregí en cierto modo tu timidez y logre que te hicieras amiga de mis amigos, pero aun así sentíamos un vacío cuando una de nosotras faltaba a clases. Las cosas se ponían cada vez más feas, el bullying nos afectaba a ambas cada vez más y te volvías alguien cada vez más deprimente y yo llegue a ser sobreprotectora ahuyentando (o al menos haciendo el intento) a cualquiera que presentía que venía a hacerte sentir mal.

Sentías que cada paso que dabas era un error, cada palabra y burla te afectaba, y todo iba de mal en peor. Tus notas siempre fueron bajas también... pero pregunto... ¿quién no tendría ese promedio en tu situación, Donde tu autoestima rozaba el suelo? ¿Quién? Yo en cierta forma logre mantener mi promedio alto, ya que lastimosamente gustos no era lo único que teníamos en común, sino que también nuestros problemas eran casi iguales... pero siempre fui buena estudiante porque tenía motivación de mi padre para estudiar, y las buenas notas me hacían sentir bien en esa tempestad en la que ambas estábamos atrapadas... sin embargo, nuestros problemas similares eran los que me permitían consolarte y entenderte...

El verte llorar era algo de costumbre, tanta costumbre como mirar a ambos lados al cruzar la calle... el preguntarte "¿Qué pasó? ¿Que está mal ahora?" Era casi rutina... cada día me preguntaba a donde pertenecías, pero aun ahora no sé a dónde perteneces... si... por cruel que suene, me acostumbre a tu dolor.

Pero aun así quería sacarte de ese agujero... y no me importaba si caía dentro en el intento y sigue sin importarme, es más, si todo lo malo en mi vida fuese debido a tratar de sacarte o ser tu amiga... no me importa, pasaría por todo lo que he pasado de nuevo por ti, si regreso el tiempo volveré a ayudarte aunque eso me afectaría a mí, aunque mi dolor casi me enloqueció, lo haría todo de nuevo por ti.

Tal vez también te afecte el estar o haber estado cerca de la "muerte", pero hasta donde se aquellos seres que ya no pertenecen a este mundo no te han vuelto a hablar ni a molestar.

Aunque tú eres mi hermana mayor, soy yo la que te cuidaba y quiero seguir haciéndolo mientras lo necesites.

Recuerdo el día que te conté que me iría pronto de aquel lugar y tú solo rompiste a llorar, pero no lloraste en mi despedida porque te lo habías prometido... supongo que fue porque sabias que no quería verte llorando por mí, pero tal vez fue porque no querías que los demás te vieran haciéndolo. Lo que es casi seguro, es que si lloraste al quedarte sola.

Ahora casi dos años después, me confiesas que todo sigue mal, las notas peor que nunca, el mismo problema de siempre con tus padres, aquel salón de clases sigue siendo el mismo infierno del que hui porque era lo mejor tanto para mí como para otras personas aunque estaba consciente de que te dejaría sola allí, pero al menos tienes más amigos... aunque según tu criterio sientes que algunos te han dado la espalda, otros no te comprenden y ninguno se puede comparar conmigo... y ahora sé que tienes a cierta persona especial que está cumpliendo mi papel contigo como quien te ayuda aunque sigue sin ser lo mismo... y me lleno de cólera el saber que en el colegio él no está contigo y tampoco yo. Nunca quise dejarte sola en aquel lugar... duele "one-chan".

Recuerdo aquellos días... en los que veíamos la lluvia caer y yo la dejaba caer en mi mano divagando en voz alta "¿Por qué la lluvia nos pone tristes? Es solo agua cayendo... La vida empezó en el agua, todos necesitamos agua. Incluso la próxima guerra mundial será por el agua...", recuerdo esos días en que me molestabas con apodos, recuerdo esos días en que te molestaba con cualquier cosa para divertirme, recuerdo aquellos días en que hablábamos sobre cualquier cosa sin parar, recuerdo cuando me mostrabas tus historias volviéndonos personajes principales en ellas, recuerdo cuando escuchábamos vocaloid, recuerdo las risas, las bromas, los consuelos, los abrazos, los secretos... recuerdo el estar contigo. No me importa si eres gorda o delgada, que tan sano y lindo esta tu cabello, que tan arregladas estén tus manos y uñas, que tan seria o infantil seas... yo así te acepto... que tanto resaltes entre los demás... una persona blanca entre morenos claramente resalta y tu distinta forma de ser también te hace ser diferente... pero ¿no crees que eso te hace especial? El ponerte roja con el calor... ¿no crees que para algunas personas será tierno? Claro, que ellos no están acostumbrados a la gente blanca y por eso lo usan como otro motivo de burla. Además, para una persona de tu palidez el enrojecerse es _normal._

Recuerdo también tus peculiares ojos verdes y café... casi siempre llenos de lágrimas... como sé que lo estuvieron al confesar después de meses lo que te oculté: aquel peor error de mi vida de aquella tarde de noviembre. No quería que lo supieras para no causarte dolor... pero me sentía culpable ocultando algo que tenías el derecho de saber.

Te quiero hermana mayor... no dejare que atentes contra ti misma como has estado cerca de hacerlo… y lo has hecho en menor medida

Un día recibí una llamada que me informo con voz cortada que te habías ido... que finalmente después de tantos años decidiste terminar con todo y suicidarte... duele... duele mucho... ¡¿cómo me pudiste hacer esto!? ¡Se supone que ibas a llegar al final de la tormenta! "one-chan"… ¿en dónde estás? ¿Dónde están tus mensajes de texto que nos enviabas a todos con esos tiernos mensajes? ¿Cómo es que tantos buenos y malos recuerdos pueden invadir mi cabeza en sólo unos eternos segundos? Y tu voz gritona, actitud infantil y esa mirada tristona… ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN? ¡TENGO QUE VOLVERLAS A VER!

Mis amigos de mi nuevo colegio tratan de calmarme inútilmente mientras ahogo algunos gritos en mis manos...

Perdóname… ¡PERDONAME DE VERDAD! ¡Porque yo nunca lo haré!... te fallé… he actuado demasiado tarde… no di lo suficiente cuando estuve a tu lado… ¡soy una idiota por haberme ido y pretender que me creía tu mentira "ESTOY BIEN"!

De golpe abro los ojos con lágrimas y me doy cuenta de que era producto de mi imaginación... fue una pesadilla que mi cerebro creó aun estando despierta... una pesadilla... que espero que jamás se cumpla.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Esto lo escribí en un momento de desahogo personal**

 **Esta carta se la dedico a mi "hermana mayor"**

 **Hermana… si estás leyendo esto, quiero que sepas QUE TE QUIERO Y NUNCA ESTARÁS SOLA!**

 _ **Tal vez**_ **no esté físicamente contigo**

 _ **Tal vez**_ **no nos veamos en persona casi nunca y al empezar la universidad probablemente nunca más lo haremos**

 _ **Tal vez**_ **no podamos hablar todos los días**

 _ **Tal vez**_ **no siempre conteste tus mensajes**

 _ **Tal vez**_ **un día olvide que existes, y no porque desee eso, sino porque tal vez mi memoria caiga en total decadencia**

 _ **Tal vez**_ **sea cierto que sabes esto pero lo repetiré de todas formas… Los cortes no resolverán nada y esas marcas pueden volverse en tu contra… y el suicidio NUNCA pero NUNCA será la elección correcta**

 _ **Tal vez**_ **algunos te dieran la espalda… pero es que ya no saben qué hacer con tanta tristeza encerrada en tu cuerpo y les llega a cansar**

 _ **Tal vez**_ **sientes que no te comprenden… pero ellos no han estado en tus zapatos**

 _ **Tal vez**_ **debas fingir todos los días… pero yo sé lo que sientes**

 _ **Tal vez**_ **estés harta, cansada y deprimida… pero la vida me enseñó que el sol puede aparecer de un momento a otro y cuando menos te lo esperas**

 **LA VIDA NO ES PARA NADA FACIL Y MUCHAS VECES LA LLEGAMOS A ODIAR, a veces no enseña crueles lecciones a golpes, puede que la humanidad vaya cada vez más en decadencia… pero este último año he madurado bastante, sobre todo en esta clase de temas… y ahora me siento más preparada para ayudarte a guiarte a un buen lugar que aunque no sé cuál es, estoy segura que está allí y en un futuro podrás mirar al pasado y ver todo lo que has logrado**

 **Ese día llegará. Y espero estar contigo de alguna forma para celebrarlo**

 _ **-con cariño, tu hermana menor**_


End file.
